cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicknames of Uralican football (soccer) clubs
Each of the 600+ registered football clubs in Uralica has at least one official nickname. These are typically English, Finnish, or Russian, but are sometimes something else. Regardless of origin, they are used in English with a preceding "the." Bolakliiga *Amkar Perm' - The Krasnochorny (Red-Black), The Kama Devils *CSKVC Kirov - The Samolyoty (Jets) *Dinamo Arkhangel'sk - The Sinichornye (Black-Blues) *Dinamo Kirov - The Siniye (Blues), The Blueshirts, Uralica's Chelsea *Dinamo Vologda - The Losi (Elks), Old Blue *FK Inta - The Lynxes *FK Kirov - The Maroons *FK Kotlas - The Charcoals *FK Syktyvkar - The Sysola Saints *FK Vorkuta - The Arctic Foxes *Kirovin JK - The Mustaiset (Blacks), The Blackshirts *Mashinostroitel Kirov - The Kiborgi (Cyborgs) *Metafraks Gubakha - 'Frax, The Gornyaks *Sikkivukarin Palloseura - Siniteräs (Blue Steel), The Sinimustat (Blue-Blacks), SiPS. *Spartak Ukhta - The Chornozholtye (Black-Yellows), The Hornets *Telekom Pazhga - The Mighty Mennonites, The Webheads, The 'Kom *Transit Sosnogorsk - The Greens, The Bullet Train *Trátyi TK - The Katonak (Soldiers) *Udmurtiya Izhevsk - The Vihreävalkoiset (Green-Whites), The White and Green Machine *Zavod Ural Solikamsk - The Cerebrye (Silvers), ZavU Ykkönen *Bumazhnik Solikamsk - The Lumberjacks *CSKA Sytkyvkar - The Marines *FK Berezniki - The Sinikrasnye (Blue-Reds), Barçazniki (because of the jersey similarity to FC Barcelona). *FK Kudymkar - The Cowboys *FK Ukhta - The Okhotniki (Hunters) *Fortuna Nizhny Tagil - 'Tuna, The Navy-Blues *Isoustiukin Pallokerho - The Oranssit (Oranges) *Khimik Koryazhma - KhimKo, The Golubobyely (Sky Blue-White), The Ice-Blues *Krylja Uralikov - The Wings *Lokomotiv Kotlas - The Railworkers *Mashinostroitel Aleksandrovsk - Aleks, The Browns *Mordovia Saransk - Mordovia's Finest, The Clarets *Olimpia Kirovo-Chepetsk - The Golubyje (Sky-Blues) *Öskölömen Palloklubi - The Komi Zebras *Pechorski SK - The ZheleznikiHas a double meaning in Uralican Russian - can mean either "railworker" or "ironworker." Since Pechora is associated with both, this is left ambiguous. *Spartak Kirov - The Cossacks *Spartak Yoshkar-Ola - The Coppers *Turan Ukhta - The Chefs ("Turan" is actually a food production company!), The Byelokrasnyy (Red-White) *Ural Yekaterinburg - The Uraltsy (Ural-men), The Uralmashi (UralMash owns the club) *Usovuoren JK - The North Stars Kakkonen West * Arsenal Syktyvkar - The Cannoneers * CSKVC Syktyvkar - The Bombers * Eesti JK (Vaahruše) - The Mägerd (Badgers) * Jälgpallklubi Trakt - The Sinided (Blues) * Karjala JK Viipuri - The Sentinels * Kirssin Palloseura (KiPS) - The Mud-KiPS * Komi FC (Syktyvkar) - The Korpit (Ravens) * Liv JK (Käkisalmi) - The Green and Blue * Magyar LK (Trakt) - The Magyar Saints * Mari FK (Yoshkar-Ola) - The Rebels * Mashinostroitel Severodvinsk - The Mariners * Mennonites FC (Pazhga) - The Canucks * Mordvin FK (Krasnoslobodsk) - The Templars * Sapmi FK (Montsa) - The Herd * Sever Murmansk - The Severyane (Northerners) * SeverStal Cherepovets - The Steelers * Sikkivukarin Suomalaisen Pallokerho (aka SSP Syktyvkar) - The Bears * Stolitsa Yoshkar-Ola - The Metropolitans * Sysola Syktyvkar - The Otters * Veliski FK - The Red Devils East * Burevestnik Izhevsk - The Vultures * CSKA Ukhta - The Red Army * CSKA Vorkuta - The Snipers * CSKVC Ukhta - The Ässät * Energiya Chaykovsky - The Zholtosiniye (Yellow-Blues), The Electrics, 'Giya * FK Bolak Ukhta - The Golems * FK Kungur - The Wild Men * FK Naryan-Mar - The Ptarmigans * FK Sarapul - The Wolves * FK Yekaterinburg - The Ironworkers * Khalmer-Yu Town - The Scarlet Nomads * Nenets FK (Naryan-Mar) - The Arctic Terns * Obyugra FK (Surgut) - The Fishermen * Octane Perm' - The Black Devils * Progress Inta - The Barons * Pshenitsa Kudymkar - The Wheaties * Rossia Krasnokamsk (Krasnokamsk) - The Kammies * Russki FK (Yekaterinburg) - The 'Burgers * Traktor Berezniki - The Chornogolubye (Black-Sky Blue), Uralicoventry * Udmurt FK (Izhevsk) - The Wildcats Kolmonen Group A *Apatit Hiipinä - The Avalanche *AutoSpecTrans Petroskoi - The Wheelers *Dinamo-GPS Murmansk - The Ceruleans *FK Karhumägi - The Grizzlies *FK Kondupohju - The Chechens *FK Kostomuksha - The Beavers *FK Lahdenpohju - The Punakeltaiset (Red-Yellows) *FK Louhi - The Wintergreens *FK Suomua - The Suohirviöt (Swamp Monsters) *Kannas FK Viipuri - The Pereshejeketsy this term is distinctly Uralican and used to refer to people who live in the Karelian Isthmus. *Karelia Petroskoi - The Malachites *Kostamuksen PS (KoPS) - The Ochres *LDK Segezha - The Hawks *North College Segezha - The Scholars *Olonia Aunus - The Olonetsy, The Aunuksalaiset (both are autonyms) *Pitkärantan JK - The Owls *RKC Petroskoi - The Lionhearts *Sapmi FK Käddluhtt - The Cobalts *Sortavalan JK - The Spurs *Transit Kuálõk - The Road Warriors *Velocitas Olenegorsk - The Vees *Vienankemin JK - The Ice-Fishers *Viipurin Palloseura - ViPS, The ViPerS *Viktoria Sortavala - Black Steel Group B *Aist Cherepovets - The Storks *Akademklub Arkhangel'sk - The Professors *Burevestnik Vologda - The Thunderbirds *CSKVC Severodvinsk - The Harriers *Dvina Novodvinsk - The Whitefish *FK Molochnoye - *FK Nyandoma - The Teplovozy, The Diesels *FK Sheksna - The Foxes *Gornyak Mirnyy - The Secret Agents *Lokomotiv Vychegodskiy - The Vychegda Saints *Mashinostroitel Cherepovets - *Mezen' FK - *Salon Vologda - *Sheksna Cherepovets - *Sokolski Sportklub - *Spartak Onega - *Sukhona Sokol - *Taiga Shchelyayur - *Torpedo Konosha - *Totiman Palloseura (ToPS) - The Tops (a play on the team acronym) *Veliskin Palloklubi (VPK) - *VKFK Vologda - *Zheshart FK - *Zvyozdochka-Belomorets Severodvinsk - ZB, The Sprockets Group C *Cementnik Chamzinka *FK Cheboksary *FK Insar *FK Saransk *FK Shumerlya *FK Yulser-Ola *Khimik Vurnary *KM Orozai *Lokomotiv-SVRZ Saransk *Mari Klub Tsykmä *Mordovia Lashma *Novo FK Novocheboksarsk *PFK Yoshkar-Ola *RMT Yoshkar-Ola *Rubin Yadrin *Sokol Sernur *STM Medvedevo *SvetoService Kadoshkino *Torpedo Provoi *Transit Yulser-Ola *Triumph Yalchiki *Volga Cheboksary *Vympel Romodanovo *Zvezda Yarkosky Group D *Darya Orichi *Dinamo Kirovo-Chepetsk *FK Käkshär *FK Shabalino *FK Syktyvda *Gornyak Syktyvkar *Juuria JK *Metallurg Omutninsk *MFK Viche Alan *Olimp Ürzhüm *Peltinischer Sport Verein - PSV, *PFK Kirovo-Chepetsk *SpVgg Ubb - *Start Malmyzh *Tekstilshchik Kirov *Torpedo Ezhva *Torpedo Ürzhüm *Transit Murashi *Trud Slobodskoi *Tryokhrechye Kukarka *Tsementnik Emva *Vaahruše Jälgpallklubi *Yaranich Yaransk *Zarya Nolinsk Group E *Delin Izhevsk *Dentex Izhevsk *FK Balezino *FK Igra *FK Uva *FK Votka *Khazar Izhevsk *Khozyain Mozhga *Komos Izhevsk *Kompak Pervomaiskiy *Kristall Izhevsk *KSFK Glazov *Lokomotiv Izhevsk *Lokomotiv Sarapul *Mayak Malaya Purga *NefteMash Izhevsk *Parus Izhevsk *Stolitsa Izhevsk *Tazalik Zavyalovo *Torpedo Glazov *UPHG Mozhga *Ustinovets Izhevsk *Vatka Balezino *Yarsky Brodyagi Group F *Bumazhnik Krasnokamsk *Dinamo Perm' *Fakel Kuyeda *Fanershchik Uralskiy *FK Beryozovka *FK Dobryanka *FK Gremyachinsk *FK Karagay *FK Lysva *FK Oktyabrskiy *Gornyak Perm' *Kolos Maiskiy *Luch Zyukaika *Metallurg Chusovoi *Metallurg Nytva *Neftyanik Chernushka *Neftyanik Osa *Permin Pallokerho *Porokhovoi Zavod Perm - The Gunsmiths *Shakhtyor Kizel *Spartak Perm' *Torpedo Perm' *TvinkiZavod Chaykovsky - The Twinkie Tigers *Unix Vereshchagino Group G *Dinur Pervouralsk *Fakel Bogdanovich *Fakel Lesnoy *Fakel-UTP Pervouralsk *FanKom Alapayevsk *FK Krasnoufimsk *Fores Sukhoi Log *GazEx Kamensk *Gornyak Kachkanar *Kazak Sukhoi Log *Kedr Novouralsk *Korona Revda *Mashinostroitel Novouralsk *Metallurg Dvurechensk *Metallurg Rezh *Severskiy Trubnik Polevskoi *Sinara Kamensk *SK Master Yekaterinburg *Start Arti *Titan Verkhnyaya Salda *Ural Irbit *UralAsbest Asbest *UralElektroMed V. Pyshma - The Paramedics *Zenit Nevyansk Group H *Avtodor Karpinsk *Dinamo Berezniki *Dynamo Öskölömi *FK Beloyarsky *FK Novaya Zemlja *FK Salyakharad *FK Serov *FK Troitsko-Pechorsk *Gornyak Severouralsk *Gazovik Urengoy *Gornyak Usinsk *Hungaria Juganvar *Krug FK Kudymkar *Luch-Energiya Muravlenko *Majak Punaturjin - The Fireflies *Meskasorin Pallokerho - *Spartak Ivdel *Torpedo Yugrakar *Traktor Surgut *Transit Parma *Ural Nizhnevartovsk *Ural Vuktyl *Yamalia Khanto *Yugra Surgut Category:Uralican football (soccer) clubs